


Верность

by fandom_Omegaverse_2019, Twinkle_star



Series: Мини от R до NC-17 [4]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 23:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkle_star/pseuds/Twinkle_star
Summary: Иногда очень важно не понимать намеков и идти против воли императора.





	Верность

Запах, пока еще совсем слабый, только намечающийся, Оскар почувствовал, еще стоя на капитанском мостике за плечом Райнхарда. Он ничем не выдал себя, ни один мускул не дрогнул на лице. Такое случается, если твой командир — омега.  
  
Только прежде ни одна омега не взлетала так высоко.  
  
Райнхард — и тот понял позже. Поморщился, встал, эффектно взмахнув плащом.  
  
— Я буду у себя.  
  
Он не добавил, что беспокоить — только в крайнем случае. Оскар должен был догадаться сам. Но иногда так важно вовремя прикинуться болваном!  
  
К императорской каюте Оскар пришел спустя сутки. Течка как раз должна была дойти до пика, но, стоя под дверью, невозможно было понять, правильно ли он рассчитал: ни тени запаха не пробивалось наружу. Кисслинг, молчаливый верный страж, преградил ему путь.  
  
— Его Величество не принимает.  
  
— Меня примет, — осклабился Оскар и отодвинул его с дороги, добавив: — Важное донесение.  
  
Наверное, Кисслинг ему поверил, раз пропустил.  
  
Войдя в каюту, Оскар окунулся в дурманящее марево аромата. Голову моментально повело. Этот воздух можно было разливать по флаконам, в нем не осталось кислорода, только сладостный зов, только запах самого привлекательного омеги в мире. Того, кто сидел в кресле в одном халате, глядя холодно и равнодушно, только слегка побелели впившиеся в подлокотник тонкие пальцы.  
  
Оскар думал, что будет проще. Что кайзер уже потерял голову от возбуждения и сам упадет ему в руки, разрешая делать с собой все, чего пожелает альфа. Но Райнхард — не обычная омега, он не позволит гормонам управлять собой, не позволит ни одному альфе взять над собой верх. У него даже голос не дрогнул, когда он осведомился о причинах столь неуместного визита.  
  
Оскар начал говорить, но сразу понял: не то. За каждым словом чувствовалась фальшь, перемещения вражеских войск были слишком незначительными, чтобы тревожить Его Величество.  
  
— Прекратите, Ройенталь.  
  
Жестко, сквозь сжатые зубы. Райнхард в бешенстве, не иначе.  
  
— Ваш доклад не имеет смысла, а брюки топорщатся слишком откровенно.  
  
— Да, — легко согласился Оскар.  
  
Хорошо, что Райнхард сам все понял, плохо — что вот-вот сорвется с его губ безжалостное: «Убирайтесь», и Оскар не посмеет ослушаться приказа. Поэтому он в два шага преодолел расстояние между ними, наклонился и поцеловал, чтобы не дать сказать, не дать произнести ни слова.  
  
Райнхард не ответил, но и не оттолкнул. Только сильнее сжались пальцы на подлокотниках, пока Оскар ласкал его губы, массировал подушечками пальцев затылок, не то помогая расслабиться, не то заставляя откинуть голову так, чтобы удобнее было целовать. Золотые волосы щекотали ладонь, расплавленным золотом лились сквозь пальцы. Всегда было интересно, какие они на ощупь. Теперь Оскар узнал. Шелковистые, мягкие, идеальные — как весь Райнхард. К нему почти страшно было прикасаться, настолько он был хрупок, настолько нежной была кожа под ладонями. Оскар и раньше догадывался, но теперь узнал наверняка, и это знание кружило голову. Он почти лихорадочно гладил бедра, сдвигая халат, отбрасывая ткань: даже самый тонкий шелк казался грубым по сравнению с кожей Райнхарда. Запах сводил с ума. Он становился все сильнее, все ярче, пряные нотки безжалостно выдавали то, что Райнхард наверняка хотел бы скрыть: его вход сочился смазкой, и на кресле наверняка останется влажное пятно.  
  
От этой мысли Оскар опустился на колени, на мгновение бессильно уткнулся лицом в шею императора, но рук не убирал, не то держась, не то удерживая. Он не мог позволить Райнхарду увидеть свою слабость, поэтому притворился, что изменил позу, лишь чтобы поцеловать шею, прижаться губами, провести языком, слизывая запах. И снова, снова, то опускаясь к ключицам, то поднимаясь выше. Оскар чувствовал себя диким зверем, неспособным остановиться, он вылизывал нежную кожу, не встречая сопротивления. Дураку понятно: Райнхард лишь терпел, не в силах оттолкнуть, но и не желая поддаваться. Ждал, пока до Оскара дойдет, что он неуместен, что Его Величество не склонен принимать ласки от кого бы то ни было.  
  
Зря ждал: Оскар и так все прекрасно понимал. И стоило бы остановиться, встать, одернуть китель, уйти и надраться до скотского состояния, чтобы не вспомнить потом ни причину попойки, ни побелевшие костяшки пальцев повелителя.  
  
Но он не мог. Еще немного, уговаривал он сам себя. Если все равно забывать, так пусть хоть будет что. Но все изменилось, когда Оскар провел языком по коже за ухом, вобрал в рот мочку. Райнхард вдруг разом сбросил маску, застонал, выгнулся и вцепился уже не в подлокотники — в плечи Оскара. С такой силой, что почти наверняка останутся синяки.  
  
Вдохновленный такой реакцией, Оскар еще раз обвел языком аккуратное ушко, и еще, и Райнхард начал плавиться в его руках, наконец-то плавиться, требовательно толкнулся бедрами, открыл рот, позволяя целовать себя глубоко и грязно. Халат уже окончательно сбился, только пояс все еще оставался затянут, и ладони Оскара натыкались на него всякий раз, стоило провести по бедрам и выше, к груди, уже совсем обнажившейся. Напрягшиеся соски так и просили, чтобы их обвели языком, вобрали в рот, но Райнхард крепко держал его за волосы, не давая отстраниться, не давая прервать поцелуй. Оскар давно не ласкал — трахал его рот языком, грубо и жестко, и Райнхард только дышал нервно и прерывисто, вздрагивая каждый раз, когда Оскар случайно задевал его член. Райнхард был почти обнажен, Оскар же все еще в мундире, и этот контраст сводил с ума. Прижаться бы кожа к коже, чтобы не было преграды в виде жесткой ткани. Но Оскар боялся, слишком боялся, что если отпустит Райнхарда хоть на мгновение — тот прогонит его прочь. Поэтому он неловко стянул плащ, расстегнул пуговицы одной рукой, потом другой, выпутался из кителя, не прекращая целовать губы, подбородок, шею, остро выпирающий кадык. Рубашку Оскар сорвал, не заботясь о пуговицах, и те, дробно стуча, разлетелись по полу. Но хотя бы расстегнуть брюки он не успел: Райнхард притерся вплотную, и Оскар задохнулся от этого прикосновения — слишком горячо, слишком много, всего слишком.  
  
В этот раз он не успел скрыть свое замешательство. Райнхард оттолкнул его, быстро и решительно, настолько, что Оскар едва не упал. Одним молниеносным движением Райнхард встал, развязал пояс, раздраженно повел плечами, и халат серой тенью скользнул к его ногам. Глядя на обнаженного Райнхарда, Оскар понял сразу две вещи: красота, способная ослеплять, — существует. Это первое. Второе — если Райнхард успеет сделать хоть один шаг, он сбежит, и Оскар никогда себе этого не простит.  
  
Он почти опоздал — потерял миг на то, чтобы тоже подняться, и все же в последний момент успел схватить за руку, дернуть, разворачивая к себе, и сразу же поцеловать, чтобы недовольство, мелькнувшее в голубых глазах, снова сменилось туманом возбуждения.  
  
Райнард послушно застонал ему в рот, притерся ближе, вжимаясь каменно стоящим членом в пах, пачкая смазкой форменные брюки. Оскар не сразу решился отпустить его руку, боясь, что это лишь уловка, но Райнхард дрожал в его объятиях, позволяя гладить спину, бедра, сам обнимал, царапая короткими ногтями плечи. Решившись, Оскар провел пальцами между ягодиц, увязая в смазке, обвел подушечками вход и решительно толкнулся внутрь.  
  
— О-о-о, — протяжно простонал Райнхард, утыкаясь лицом ему в плечо.  
  
Он всхлипывал, но не сопротивлялся, позволяя трахать себя пальцами — сначала двумя, потом тремя. Оскар придерживал его другой рукой за поясницу, не давая упасть. Он и сам еле стоял на ногах. Внутри Райнхарда было горячо, влажно, так, что темнело в глазах от желания почувствовать это иначе. Член ломило, брюки уже давно причиняли невыносимые страдания, и сейчас бы развернуть его к себе спиной, нагнуть и взять. Оскар бы так и сделал, если бы не боялся, что, пока он будет расстегивать пояс, Райнхард успеет прийти в себя. Поэтому он продолжал двигать пальцами, нащупал самую чувствительную точку — Райнхард отреагировал особенно громким стоном на прикосновение к ней — и начал вколачиваться быстрее и быстрее, пока не почувствовал, как мышцы начали сокращаться, засасывая его пальцы, как Райнхард весь обмяк, почти повиснув на нем. Брюки теперь были уже безнадежно испорчены и перепачканы не только смазкой, но и спермой, но Оскара это мало волновало.  
  
Вот теперь можно было наконец-то уложить Райнхарда прямо на пол, на разбросанную по ковру одежду, сбросить ботинки, торопливо стянуть невыносимо мешающие брюки. Пока есть немного времени, пока Райнхард лежал, раздвинув ноги, и приходил в себя после оргазма. Первого, но далеко не последнего, Оскар был в этом уверен.  
  
Он лег сверху, придавливая собой, не давая шанса подняться. Один короткий поцелуй — Райнхард, кажется, даже не заметил его, — и Оскар сильнее раздвинул его бедра, вошел, сразу глубоко, не осторожничая. Ему казалось, что подготовки было достаточно, но оттого, как туго мышцы обхватили его член, он сам начинал стонать.  
  
— Ты такой узкий, — прошептал Оскар, благодарно целуя Райнхарда.  
  
И от этих незамысловатых слов тот гортанно застонал, сжался еще сильнее и еще раз кончил. И только после этого Оскар начинал двигаться, толкаясь бедрами, вгоняя член глубже. Райнхард сжимал коленями его бока, тяжело дышал, открыв рот. Губы раскраснелись от поцелуев, на лбу блестели капельки пота. Оскар смотрел на него не отрываясь. Он хотел запомнить его таким навсегда. Запомнить жар и тесноту его тела, то наслаждение, которое он дарит. Если бы можно было остановить это мгновение, увязнуть в нем, как муха в янтаре, вечно чувствовать влажное разгоряченное тело под собой, впивающиеся в плечи ногти, видеть исказившееся от удовольствия лицо, трепещущие ресницы! Но Оскар против воли ускорился, начал двигаться все быстрее, чувствуя приближение оргазма, и наконец, когда тянуть дольше стало невозможно, вогнал член полностью, проталкивая внутрь узел, и кончил. Райнхард кончил в тот же миг, а потом еще раз, и еще, и еще… На пятом оргазме Оскар сбился со счета. Он тоже кончил еще дважды оттого, как сильно Райнхард сжимался вокруг узла, и каждый раз у него темнело в глазах.  
  
Наконец все прекратилось. Райнхард перестал содрогаться в его руках, и Оскар аккуратно перекатился на спину, укладывая его на себя. Придавливать собой к полу было, что и говорить, приятно, но слишком жестоко.  
  
Райнхард лежал у него на груди, закрыв глаза, прижимался щекой трогательно, как котенок, и у Оскара щемило сердце от странной нежности. Совершенно неуместной, учитывая, что Райнхард все еще был натянут на его член.  
  
Осторожно приподняв его голову за подбородок, Оскар поцеловал приоткрытые губы, провел языком. Ему хотелось ласкать Райнхарда долго и вдумчиво, пока тот так послушен, но не вышло. От первых же прикосновений тот всхлипнул, обхватил голову Оскара руками, сам впился жадным поцелуем, одновременно двигая бедрами, насаживаясь на член, и у Оскара все поплыло перед глазами.  
  
Сколько в этот раз было оргазмов, он не знал.  
  
Следующая пауза была дольше, Оскару даже показалось, что Райнхард уснул, но потом тот внезапно вскинулся, выпрямился, упираясь ладонями в грудь. В глазах блеснула ярость — котенок исчез, уступив место льву. А потом Райнхард запрокинул голову, и Оскар уже привычно ощутил, как сжались мышцы вокруг его члена. Наступал заключительный этап: омега не успокоится, пока не выдоит из альфы сперму до последней капли. Это могло быть даже больно, но при этом мучительно приятно, и Оскар жалел лишь об одном: после этого все закончится.  
  
Райнхард кончал долго. Он не двигался, только хватал ртом воздух да мышцы внутри сжимались с такой силой, что Оскару стоило большого труда не закричать. Он придерживал Райнхарда за бедра и смотрел, смотрел, понимая, что большего — не будет.  
  
Наконец Райнхард обессиленно упал ему на грудь, опавший узел выскользнул из него.  
  
Все закончилось.  
  
Они еще лежали на полу некоторое время, а потом Оскар подхватил Райнхарда на руки, поднялся и, пошатываясь, отнес его в спальню. Накрыл одеялом, поцеловал последний раз и вышел. Собрал разбросанную одежду, с отвращением натянул грязные брюки, смятый китель и плащ. Рубашку проще было выбросить, чем отстирать.  
  
За дверью все так же безмолвным изваянием стоял Кисслинг. Он окинул Оскара презрительным взглядом, наверняка отмечая и растрепанные волосы, и пятна на брюках. Оскар лишь улыбнулся в ответ — сыто и довольно.  
  
— Мерзавец.  
  
Выплюнутое в спину тихим злым шепотом слово ударило между лопаток.  
  
Оскар обернулся.  
  
— Завидуете, что вам самому это не пришло в голову?  
  
Кисслинг побелел от ярости, но ничего не ответил: Оскар попал в точку.  
  
Словно и не было ничего, словно Оскару привиделось все то, что произошло в императорской каюте. Райнхард как прежде вел их в бой, ни словом, ни жестом не давая понять, что что-то изменилось. Вот только Оскару теперь нестерпимо хотелось пропустить сквозь пальцы тонкий шелк волос, когда он стоял за правым плечом императора. Но стоило только об этом подумать — и Райнхард, обернувшись, прожег его таким взглядом, что Оскар удивился, что остался жив.  
  
Лишь когда битва закончилась и пришло время возвращаться, Райнхард вызвал его к себе.  
  
— Ваше назначение отменяется, — ледяным тоном сообщил он, стоя прямо, словно памятник самому себе.  
  
Белый плащ обнимал его за плечи так, как хотелось Оскару.  
  
— Губернатором Новых Земель станет Миттермайер.  
  
Надо было поклониться, принимая монаршью волю, но Оскар медлил.  
  
— Почему?  
  
Не то чтобы он не понимал причины. Но он хотел услышать это от Райнхарда. Чтобы тот хоть на мгновение сбросил маску и позволил себе вспомнить то, что произошло между ними.  
  
— Один раз вы уже пошли против меня, желая взять верх, — ответил Райнхард, пожимая плечами, — где гарантия, что это не случится снова?  
  
Вот так, Оскар фон Ройенталь, ты — мятежник. Бешеный пес, которому нужна твердая рука, которому слишком опасно доверять управление половиной Галактики.  
  
Оскар наконец поклонился и на негнущихся ногах пошел к выходу. Каждый шаг давался с трудом, слова Райнхарда расползались по венам, словно яд. Дойдя до двери, Оскар не выдержал — ударил кулаком в стену со всей силы, ссутулился на мгновение, а потом развернулся. Обратный путь дался легче — он встал рядом с Райнхардом, слишком близко, так, как едва ли дозволяет этикет.  
  
— Я не желал взять над вами верх, — тихо сказал Оскар, глядя в льдисто-голубые глаза своего повелителя, — я желал быть вашим.  
  
Райнхард смотрел не моргая, в глубине его глаз Оскар видел свое отражение — совершенно бешеное лицо, он не узнал бы себя, увидев таким в зеркале. Наверное, с таким лицом он бросался в рукопашную.  
  
— Почему я должен вам верить?  
  
Равнодушный голос ранил — Оскар слишком хорошо помнил, каким он может быть.  
  
— Потому что я говорю правду?  
  
Дотронуться костяшками пальцев до щеки, заправить за ухо непослушную золотую прядь, положить ладонь на шею, чувствуя, как бешено бьется пульс — Райнхард лишь притворялся бесстрастным, — и привлечь к себе, чтобы поцеловать.  
  
Какая разница, он все равно мятежник, ему уже нечего терять.  
  
Райнхард не ответил на поцелуй, но и не оттолкнул. Мягкие губы слегка раскрылись, не то рефлекторно, не то провоцируя. Оскар не поддался. Он ограничился одним нежным прикосновением и отпустил, не дождавшись ответа. Зрачки у Райнхарда расширились, скулы порозовели.  
  
— Выходит, это был мятеж из верности, — усмехнулся он, и Оскар склонил голову, признавая его правоту.  
  
Райнхард коснулся пальцами его подбородка, заставляя посмотреть на себя. Сам прикоснулся губами к губам, осторожно, пробуя на вкус, и Оскар замер, не смея даже дышать. Не зря — почти сразу Райнхард оттолкнул его.  
  
— Уходите.  
  
Грудь его вздымалась, в глазах застыло глухое отчаяние.  
  
Но стоило Оскару сделать шаг к двери, как Райнхард выдохнул болезненно и зло:  
  
— Вы же видите, что я не хочу вас отпускать.  
  
Оскар остановился.  
  
— Вы приказали мне уйти.  
  
Райнхард закусил губу.  
  
— А если я прикажу пойти против меня, вы послушаетесь?  
  
— Да, — ни секунды не сомневаясь ответил Оскар.  
  
— Считайте, что я приказал.  
  
Оскар и сам не понял, как оказался рядом, как сгреб в объятия, целуя лихорадочно и страстно, больше не заботясь о том, отвечает ему Райнхард или нет. И остановился, только когда в груди начало жечь огнем.  
  
— Странные у вас понятия о верности, Ройенталь, — сказал Райнхард, пытаясь отдышаться.  
  
Оскар лишь крепче прижал его к себе.  
  
— Как и у вас, Ваше Величество, — ответил он.  
  
  
Губернатором Новых Земель Оскар так и не стал. Он остался на Феззане как премьер-министр и как единственный человек, способный пойти против воли императора: остаться рядом, даже если тот говорит, что никого не хочет видеть; увести в постель, не дав засидеться за бумагами; заставить обратиться к врачу, когда таинственное недомогание вновь дало о себе знать. И наотрез отказаться становиться консортом.  
  
Вот почему историки будущего писали, что, хотя Оскар фон Ройенталь и принимал ключевое участие в становлении династии фон Лоэнграмм, официально они с Райнхардом I никогда не были женаты.

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. fandom Omegaverse 2019 - "Верность"


End file.
